wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Seiji Yagiri
Seiji Yagiri is the younger brother of Namie Yagiri and a student at Raira Academy in the same year as Mika, Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri in the Wonderland series. It is unclear about much he knows what's going on or if he remembers at all. Appearance and Personality Appearance Seiji is a teenage boy with short, spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. His usual attire consists of a gray shirt and black pants. Personality Seiji's most notable trait is his obsession with the head of Celty Sturluson, which he had fallen in love with as a child. This obsession drives him for most of his early life as he wished for nothing more than to run away with it, intent on finding a way to wake it up somehow. Many of the actions he takes in life are meant as a way to make himself more presentable to "her" for when it finally wakes up. After beginning a relationship with Mika Harima, he has since relaxed his search for the head, although it still remains at the forefront of his mind. Despite his obsessive personality, Seiji actually possesses a strong moral center. He takes a very chivalrous stance towards women, as shown by his aiding Mika and Anri when they were being harassed. He believes in being honest towards those one cares for and is a firm believer in the power of love. He also shows guilt over hurting others unnecessarily, as noted by his remorse over almost stabbing Mikado during the first Dollars' meeting. As far as abilities go, Seiji possesses little noteworthy. He is shown to be fairly perceptive, being able to discern Mikado's strange behavior after the Toramaru incident despite not being very close to him, and is also decent at improvising in tough situations, as shown how he (unsuccessfully) attempted to fight Shizuo Heiwajima using nothing but a handful of pens in order to defend Mika. He is also good in a fight, as he has been shown to knock normal people out in one punch when he feels threatened. Back Story As a child, Seiji and his older sister, Namie, were left in the care of their uncle, Seitarou Yagiri, due to their parents' busy schedules. However, as their uncle was also a frequent traveler, the siblings spent most of their time playing together on their own. As the two spent more time together, Namie eventually developed a very possessive, incestuous love for her brother which Seiji never reciprocated. One day, while they were playing, Namie took Seiji to their uncle's study to take a look at some of the more curious items in his collection, in particular, a disembodied head kept in a glass jar. Seiji immediately developed an obsession with the head and would frequently ask Namie to take him to see it. As the years went on, Seiji fully admitted to falling in love with it, much to his sister's horror. As life went on for the two of them, Namie became the head of the Yagiri pharmaceutical company and took possession of the head in order to research it. Seiji, in turn, took a job at their main facility in an attempt to get access to it. As a member of the family, Seiji had free access to the facility, including the lab where they ran tests on the head. He memorized the guard's patrols and schedules and eventually stole the head as soon as an opening presented itself. Seiji kept the head in his apartment and attempted to live his life as normal, hoping the company would give up their search. One day, he came across Anri Sonohara and Mika Harima being harassed by a small group of thugs. Disgusted by the thugs' vulgar demeanor, Seiji stepped in and chased them off. After making sure the girls were unharmed, he continued on his way home, however, his act of heroism unwittingly earned the affection of Mika, who began stalking him from that day onward. The stalking would eventually reach the point to where Mika would repeatedly attempt to break into Seiji's home, prompting him to improve his security for his apartment. One day, while Seiji was out, Mika manages to successfully break through the lock and discovers the head. Seiji returns and finds her staring at it. As Mika tries to explain herself, Seiji grabs her by the head and slams it repeatedly against the wall until she falls unconscious. Thinking he had killed her, Seiji calls Namie to help clean up the evidence, handing the head back to her in the process. Unbeknownst to him, Mika had survived and agreed with Namie to undergo plastic surgery to look like the head in order to obtain Seiji's affection. After the surgery is completed, Mika breaks out of the facility before they could administer memory altering drugs. Seiji catches her riding on the side of one of the company vans and, thinking his sister had somehow managed to attach the head to a human body, proceeds to try to locate her after he loses track of the van. Storyline History Wonderland Chaos Seiji goes with Mika to Celty and Shinra's apartment because Mika had to talk to them. Seiji sat in the living room while his girlfriend talked to the other couple. It's hinted that he might be starting to remember some things from the previous cycles. Seiji has no idea why Mika has been acting strange lately. He doesn't see the shadows in the sky that she does. When Mika faints in his arms, he takes her home. Caged Wonderland Seiji asks Mika what's wrong while she's in the bathroom. She lies and says that she is okay. In "Megumi", the couple have been getting Namie's mail sent to their apartment. Mika finally tells Seiji that Namie is dead and that something really bad is coming for Ikebukuro. He doesn't believe it at first, but Mika tells him that it is true. He asks her how she remembers, Mika explains that she can remember everything that has happened in the previous time loops. She asks him what he remembers. Seiji goes quiet as the color drains from his face. He gets up and walks out of the apartment. It is hinted that he might be possessed due to his strange behavior. Mika says that he can't stand the light anymore. He keeps the blinds closed around the apartment and can stand the light from the TV at nights. He wanders out at night and doesn't remember where he goes. Seiji's also starting to look really pale and just gives Mika a blank stare when she calls out to him. He goes missing in "Tandeki" and isn't answering his phone. The boy is found on the rooftop of Sunshine 60. It is revealed that Seiji has become possessed by a demon while he was in shock by Namie's death. The demon inside tells how he took control of the boy. Celty traps Seiji, allowing Michiko, Shinra, and Shingen to preform the exorcist. The demon warns that if he is driven out, there would be worse things. But, Michiko, Shinra, and Shingen drive the demon out of Seiji anyway. The Month of No Gods Seiji doesn't remember the time he was possessed. Mika is happy to have him back. She wishes to keep him further in the dark. When Seiji asked if she would erase his memories somehow to protect him, Mika went pale and walked away. Devil's Wonderland It is Seiji who asks Mikado about being a tadpole, sending the boy into a panic. Relationships Mika Harima Main Article: Seiji and Mika Namie Yagiri Main Article: Namie Yagiri To call Seiji's relationship with his sister strange would be an understatement. Namie bears a strong incestuous love for Seiji, born out of years of isolation and as such, makes frequent advances toward him when she gets the chance. Seiji, however, simply cares for Namie as a normal sibling and greatly wishes for her to give up her criminal lifestyle for her own safety. That being said, he is not above using her if it means he will obtain Celty's head somehow. Trivia * In the anime, Seiji shows up to the first day of school to say that he will not be coming to school. In the light novel, he does attend school and is the Health Committee representative in his, Mikado, and Anri's class. Source * Basic Information: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Seiji_Yagiri Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Human